


throat swab

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Piercings, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Kinktober day 10 fill; throatfuck & face sitting.Joey indulges Jason in his oral kink.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	throat swab

**Author's Note:**

> @werewoofteeth

Jason waits patiently on the bed. He feels unusually exposed despite the fact they've seen each other naked what has to be hundreds of times by now. It doesn't help that Joey seems to be taking his time, rummaging and padding around the room while Jason remains on the bed on his back completely naked. He strokes his cock idly as he waits, already rock hard and dripping pre from the little bit of fondling they've already had. 

The anticipation definitely doesn't help, either. 

Although upside-down from this angle, Jason still gets a good view of what Joey is doing. He just watches as Joey picks a dildo from their box and rubs his cunt in his free hand to warm himself a bit more. While he acted like he was considering a different one, he's ultimately decided on the usual; a silicon toy they molded after Jason's own cock. Joey's even put the piercings in it. Jason's sure there's a special kind of pleasure that Joey gets out of seeing him fluster so much when he uses it. 

Joey rubs the bulb of the other side against his wet cunt, making a show out of pressing it slowly inside himself until it pops in. He pulls the harness on over top of it to make sure it stays in place. Jason shudders hotly as Joey finally comes back towards him. He has to move his hands away from his cock just to make sure he doesn't come too soon from anticipation alone. Joey puts the dildo in his face and Jason feels his face warm at the size of it. 

He wets his mouth with his tongue before Joey tilts his head back against the edge of the bed. This position just makes him feel all that more exposed but he finds that he doesn't mind nearly as much with Joey. It still makes him feel warm in his chest knowing how much he's come to trust Joey and not for lack of work on either of their sides. He appreciates that he trusts Joey enough to actually be able to indulge in something he likes. 

Joey presses the tip against his mouth and Jason laps at it as best as he can at this angle, craning his back minutely to do so. He licks what he can reach as Joey gradually moves closer until Jason can mouth at his slick folds instead. Joey sighs contentedly. It's nice to see he's not the only one riled up by the anticipation. He pulls back again shortly thereafter, rutting his cock against Jason's face teasingly. 

"Ready?" Joey signs and he grins down at him. Jason nods. 

"Yeah," he signs back eagerly. "I'm ready." He's been ready since before they started, honestly, and Joey likely knows that but he always asks regardless. Joey puts his hand on the underside of Jason's chin to direct his head and makes an amused little noise at Jason's eagerness. He guides the tip of his cock to Jason's lips again, giving him a moment to lick the tip before pushing inside his mouth. Jason uses his tongue as best he can but this angle really isn't intuitive for making him work for it. He can already feel the drool running down his face as Joey shallowly thrusts into his mouth. 

Only when it's well covered in spit does Joey start pushing deeper. The thickness of it makes Jason gag a little even with how versed he is in doing this- likely the other reason Joey likes using this one. He makes a soft whimper as Joey pulls out again, just enough to pull out of his throat, and then thrusts back in several inches more. Jason can feel his throat bulge with it and that feeling's only accentuated when Joey brings a hand to his neck and strokes the bulge with his thumb. Slowly, he pushes in to the hilt and Jason arches against the bed needily. 

It feels like it's in his chest and breathing is difficult now but he loves the sensation. Joey holds him there for a few seconds just to make him feel the full length of it stretch his throat. He pulls out again to let Jason breath, spit stringing heavily to the toy when he does. Jason eagerly opens his mouth again when he's ready for more and Joey obliges, thrusting back in, in one easy motion. Jason moans around the toy. 

With a few testing thrusts, Joey starts fucking his throat in earnest. Jason instinctively reaches to hold his thighs but Joey grabs his wrists to pin them down out of the way. Doing so gives him a good angle to rut down Jason's throat, thrusting into his mouth quicker with each one. Jason's cock twitches as he gags again from the roughness. Spit runs more heavily down his face and tears begin to well in his eyes. 

Again, Joey pulls out just to make sure he doesn't pass out. This time, though, he doesn't wait for Jason to beg for more, he just thrusts back in after a moment or two and resumes what he was doing. Jason squirms as Joey gradually gets rougher, eventually letting his wrists free again to get a better position. He palms Jason's firm pecs as he fucks Jason's face fast and hard, listening to him gag and choke more and more by the second. Jason grips the bed beneath him to keep his hands out of the way. 

His face is a mess by now and Jason's lightheaded from both the lack of oxygen and the blood running to his head. Joey groans and rumbles with pleasure above him, though, his thighs running with his own slick just as messily. Left to Jason, he absolutely would let Joey throat fuck him until he passes out, and then some, but Joey instinctively seems to know when he's at his limit. He stops thrusting suddenly, cock deep in Jason's throat, and just holds there a moment before slowly pulling out. 

Jason rasps to breath. Just looking at the mess of spit running off Joey's dildo makes his face unnaturally hot again. Joey grins though and with a bit of nudging, pushes Jason so his head is back on the bed. Once he's sure he's supported again, Joey straddles his face and pushes his wet pussy into his mouth. Jason eagerly licks, finally getting his hands around Joey's nice thighs for some much wanted connection. Joey pushes down hard, leaving Jason with no choice but to mouth and lap at his folds. Unsurprisingly, this also makes it hard to breath especially after such a rough face fucking. 

Joey gives him something of a reward in return, though, leisurely stroking his painfully hard and dripping cock in the meantime. Honestly, Joey doesn't need to touch him very much or at all really. He grinds his pussy into Jason's mouth when he obviously isn't licking well enough on his own and Jason is in pure bliss. With just a few more touches, Jason arches weakly under Joey as his orgasm washes over him. He makes a muffled groan against Joey's warm cunt and Joey huffs a laugh in return. It's definitely no secret Jason can get off strictly on giving oral sex but it always seems to amuse Joey anyways. 

No longer distracted by his own hard on, Jason pays twice as much attention to the aching cunt pushed against his mouth. He digs his fingers into Joey's hips and arches his head up to lick his folds around the toy even better. With one hand, he strokes the spit slick dildo before slipping a hand under the harness and rubbing his hard clit. That gets a more honest, creaky moan out of Joey. He rides Jason's face almost as hard as he fucked his throat, threatening to break his nose in the process but always managing to stop himself in time.

His hot, heedy scent is intoxicating. Joey lifts his hips slowly and the sudden rush of cool air makes the slick and spit on his face feel even hotter. He's a mess both visually and otherwise, taken apart so easily by Joey. He really needed this. Joey takes a moment to pull his harness off and turns himself around to sit proper on Jason's face. Jason gets a nice, up close look of him pulling the dildo out of his dripping pussy. 

This time, he knits his fingers into Jason's hair with both hands and pushes his erect clit in his mouth. Jason licks eagerly, looking up at Joey with pitifully questioning eyes to ensure he's doing good. Joey just grins, praising him with gentle pets and strokes as he fucks Jason's mouth. Jason sucks at his clit in a needy effort to get Joey off. It takes more work than Jason, of course, but with enough tongue and mouth, Joey finally comes, fingers tight in Jason's hair and warm pussy smothering his face. 

When he climbs off, Jason can catch his breath again. Joey grins as he strokes Jason's face, tracing his thumb against his wet, reddened lips and caressing his jaw. He lifts Jason's head a touch and kisses him, as messy as he is, soft and warm and affectionate and Jason knows he's done a very good job. 

Joey lets him get his bearings back before guiding him off to the bathroom to help clean him up. 


End file.
